As an example, German Published Patent Application No. 196 26 576 describes an electromagnetically actuable fuel injector, in which, for the electromagnetic actuation, an armature cooperates with an electrically energizable magnetic coil, and the lift of the armature is transmitted to a valve-closure member via a valve needle. The valve-closure member cooperates with a valve-seat surface to form a sealing seat. A plurality of fuel channels is provided in the armature. The armature is reset by a resetting spring.
A feature of the fuel injector described in German Published Patent Application No. 196 26 576 is that the restoring spring is braced directly against the armature or an inflow-side end of the valve needle. The bore of the inner pole in which the restoring spring is arranged has a smaller caliber than the armature bore, so that the restoring spring may shift during the operation of the fuel injector. As a consequence, the restoring spring may tilt, resulting in locking and wear manifestations with subsequent malfunctions of the fuel injector.